Billy
Billy is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the fourth episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Jarod Joseph, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Gus. History |-|During the Curse= After the casting of the Dark Curse, Billy becomes one of Storybrooke's resident mechanics. He helps to fix the car of town visitor, Kurt Flynn, when it needs repair. The mayor, Regina, hopes to have Kurt and his son, Owen, out of town quickly, so instead of the car being fixed by in two weeks time; it will be fixed within a week. By then, Regina has grown attached to Owen, and doesn't want the father and son duo to leave. She personally asks Billy to stall the repair as she needs them to be in town for a bit longer, but he notifies her it can't be done as Kurt already came to pick up his car. Regina is horrified, and asks how long ago that was. Billy replies it was ten minutes ago. In a rush, Regina sets off to stop them from leaving town. Billy helps fixes Ruby's car when it breaks down, and while he works, she actively flirts with him. The car is given to Ruby's friend, Ashley, to help her leave town. When Archie and Henry become trapped in a collapsing mine, he is called in to help assist in removing the rubble blocking the mine entrance. A sudden quake interrupts his work. Later, Archie's dog Pongo sniffs out where Henry and his trapped owner are located. Emma lifts them to safety while Billy and the rest of the townspeople applaud the successful mission. After the mine rescue, Billy and Ruby hang out and chat. After Mary Margaret's release from jail due to Kathryn Nolan's murder charges being dropped, a party is thrown in her apartment to welcome her back. Billy, along with many other residents of town, attend the celebration. |-|After Broken Curse= After Emma breaks the Dark Curse and the town begins to settle down, Billy approaches Ruby and explains he is actually Gus, one of the mice who lived in Cinderella's pantry. He invites her to go out with him so they can reacquaint themselves as their fairytale selves. Ruby shyly turns him down, and Belle walks over to bail her out of the situation. The next morning, Billy is found with his body dismembered in half, and Ruby is suspected as the killer. Temporary sheriff David and Granny believe in Ruby's innocence despite that District Attorney Albert Spencer is rallying the other townspeople for her arrest and imprisonment. Eventually, they find in Spencer's car a bloody ax and Ruby's missing cloak. Spencer committed a murder as a deliberate act to force David into the position of defending the supposed killer, Ruby, rather than protecting the townspeople. Trivia *The name "Billy" is of Germanic origin, and the diminutive form of the name "Willahelm" derived from the words "wil" and "helm" that respectively mean "will, desire" and "helmet, protection".http://www.behindthename.com/name/william Appearances References de:Billy it:Billy fr:Billy Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters